1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand tools. More specifically, the invention comprises a finger guide which assists a user in measuring, cutting, marking, and scoring objects such as lumber, plywood, and sheetrock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous marking and cutting guides are used in the construction industry. Tape measures are employed to measure distances. Framing squares provide perpendicular markings for transverse cuts. Large saw guides are used for cutting straight lines over large distances (such as “rip” cuts along the length of a board). These devices tend to be fairly large, making them difficult to carry around the work site.
Additionally, many of the prior art devices require the user to run his or her fingers along the edge of the object to be cut. This operation is not difficult, but when it is repeated many times throughout a work day it produces skin abrasions. Splinters and reinforcing fibers may also be lodged in the user's hand.